


A World Where Roses Bloom

by aj_hofacre, lydiamartin (dwinchester)



Series: Mermaids Never Sang [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/pseuds/aj_hofacre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milestones for Stiles and Allison, during Allison's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Where Roses Bloom

_**August 24, 2013** _

Allison blinked up at the ceiling, yawning as the alarm on her phone went off. She whimpered softly, glaring at her phone, and it took her another few minutes to wake up completely, her hair stuck out in nearly every direction from her tossing and turning the night before. She was positive that she had kicked Stiles right off of the bed - accidentally, it was a complete and total accident - at least once. She was used to sleeping on her stomach - to have to move to her side, or her back because of the beach ball attached to her belly wasn’t easy. She squirmed across the bed, tangling her fingers in Stiles’ t-shirt and whining. “I don’t wanna go to the appointment.”

“That’s nice.” Stiles murmured, putting his arm around her and scooting closer for a kiss. “But we have to get up and go.” He sat up, then walked around the bed and held his hands out to her.

Allison groaned softly, her lower lip jutting out as she took his hands. She looked up at him sleepily. “Can I nap in the car?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah, and the waiting room, if they take forever. They shouldn’t, though. You’re not going to cry if I tell you that you look like you’re about to pop, are you?” Stiles teased.

“I might.” Allison told him, looking playfully sullen. She lifted her head to kiss him. “I don’t even really feel huge. I just feel bloated. And like a small planet could orbit me, but it would be, like, Pluto.” She shrugged out of the straps of her nightgown, scowling when it pooled under her breasts, resting on her belly before she shoved it the rest of the way off. She moved toward the closet, naked but for a pair of underwear perched on her hips, and stared at the insides. “Dress or no dress?” She asked, frowning.

“Dress.” Stiles smiled. “You’re due in a month, the first thing you have to do at every appointment is go pee, it’s hot outside, and I’ll make you feel good later.”

Allison giggled, looking over her shoulder at him and grinning. “Okay, so a better question is, clingy dress?” She snagged the flowery, knee-length dress in question off of the rack, showing it to Stiles. It would clutch at every one of her curves, showing off the bump in what was probably an excessive way. She reached back into the closet and pulled out another dress, this one covered in navy blue and orange stars, with an orange ribbon belt around the high waist. She held it in front of her, showing that it stopped at mid-thigh. “Or flowy?”

Stiles bit his lip. “That one. The one with the shorter skirt. That always wins.” He nodded. “I’m not Lydia, I’m not concerned about patterns or any of that other crap, I just want easier access.” He shrugged at her.

Allison snorted a laugh and shoved the first dress back into the closet. “I probably shouldn’t have asked.” She teased, moving back over to him. She tossed the second dress onto the bed and looped her arms around his neck as she lifted her head up to kiss him.

“Well, I think you look sexy as hell, no matter what you wear.” Stiles tilted his head down to kiss Allison. “Okay, what we’re doing is this: we’ll go to the appointment, talk more about the birth plan, come right back here for me to play with you, and then we’ll both go to sleep. These all-day training classes are driving me nuts. I’m not going to say this in front of your dad, because he’d just laugh at me and say he told me this would happen, but I’m not going to be around twenty-four hours a day until Rose is four months old, so I’m going to miss a lot of the good stuff.”

“We’ll work with what we’ve got,” Allison murmured, kissing him again. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. “This is something we want, have wanted, and I’ll be damned if Daddy gets in an ‘I told you so’. The important thing is, we’re about to have a baby, and our family is going to be whole for the first time. It might not be perfect, but nothing ever is, and we’re going to work our asses off until it gets as close as we can get it. Got it?” She nodded firmly.

Stiles smiled. “Yes. I love you.” He kissed her a second time, then went over to the closet to find a different shirt to put on. “You go find breakfast for yourself, I’ll get the air conditioning going in the car.”

Allison smiled. “Okay. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“Maybe just a couple of Eggos?” Stiles suggested. “I can eat those while I drive. I think we’re already a little late. Thank you.” He walked out to the hallway, getting his keys out of his pocket as he pulled the apartment door shut behind him. “Hey, Scott. If you’re awake, text me and let me know if you and Malia wanna have dinner with me and Ally tonight.” He and Allison were on the first floor of the building, since they realized traveling anywhere with Rose would mean carrying a lot of extra things, and it would be easier on them to be closer to the parking lot. He had bought a used car a month earlier, but he still automatically looked for the Jeep in the lot before he remembered he didn’t have it anymore. It had cost him all of the money he had earned since January, as well as money his grandparents sent him for graduation, to pay for the car - but he owned it and didn’t have to make any more payments.

Allison finished getting dressed, pulling her longer hair back and away from her face. She’d been paranoid about keeping her current hair color and hadn’t wanted to get it dyed, even with organic coloring. She hadn’t even dared to get it cut, which had resulted in a bundle of waves somewhere near the small of her back. She drew the belt over her belly and slipped on a pair of brown ankle boots before she went into the kitchen, opening the freezer and pulling out the Eggos for Stiles and started to grab a few granola bars for herself before she hesitated, swung around and grabbed more Eggos. She grabbed a jar of peanut butter and another of jelly, toasted the waffles and made herself a small sandwich out of two before wrapping the others. Instead of filling her water bottle with water, she tipped a good amount of milk inside, then grabbed the rest of her things before hurrying for the door. She was in the parking lot and climbing into the passenger side of the car in moments, her purse sitting on the floor. She balanced what she could on her thighs and between her legs before she carefully belted herself in, and then smiled at Stiles. “We’re ready.”

Stiles leaned toward Allison for another kiss, then laughed a little as he pulled out of the parking lot. “I tried to find out if Scott was awake and wanted to do something for dinner later. I think he was either asleep or busy. I’ll just ask him again when we get back.”

“Knowing him and Malia? They were probably busy.” Allison raised her hands to air quote the last word, grinning. She lifted her waffle sandwich to her mouth and took a bite before grabbing one of the solitary waffles and giving it to Stiles.

Stiles glanced over at Allison as he took a bite of one of his waffles. “Did you - did you make yourself a sandwich? A waffle sandwich?” He demanded.

Allison froze, blinking. She looked at Stiles from the corner of her eye, chewing guiltily with her mouth stuffed full. “...No?” The word came out muffled from around the waffle, peanut butter and jelly combination, and she fumbled for her thermos to drink some milk.

Stiles laughed. “No? So a bunch of birds made it for you, then? Because that’s definitely peanut butter and jelly all over your lips. You’re adorable and you’re a terrible liar.”

Allison swallowed long enough to lick her lips clean and to take another drink, and then stuck her tongue out at Stiles before stuffing the remaining bite into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk’s. “Not a liar. Made waffles.” She mumbled matter-of-factly, trying not to laugh.

Stiles glanced at the clock in front of him, weighing his options. They were already about five minutes later than he wanted to be, which he knew he could make up during the drive. Some things were just more important. He pulled over and unfastened his seatbelt, playfully lunging at Allison to pin her against her seat as he ran his tongue over her lips.

Allison let out a squeal and started laughing, lifting her chin up to try and fend him off. “Oh my god, quit! You’re ridiculous.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Stiles sat back in his seat. “Next time, you’ll make me a waffle sandwich too, right?” He fastened his seatbelt and pulled back out onto the road, only holding himself together for a few more seconds before he started laughing.

Allison covered her face, giggling into her hands. “Yes, I’ll make you a waffle sandwich, too.” She nodded, grinning at him.

“Good.” Stiles smiled.

Allison shook her head and leaned across the console to rest her head briefly on his shoulder. “I love you.” She murmured. She fidgeted a second later. “But are we close? I’ve really got to pee.”

“Yeah, I’ll drop you off and go park.” Stiles murmured. “I love you, too.” He pulled up in front of the doors to let Allison out.

Allison unbuckled her seat belt, then grimaced as she rolled a little, wiggling her butt across the seat until her feet were hanging out of the car. She grabbed her bottle in one hand and used the car door to pull herself out with the other. She sighed, then turned to smile at Stiles sheepishly. “I’ll see you inside, baby.” She murmured, and closed the door with a smile, waving her fingers at him before she walked into the building.

Stiles parked and jogged through the parking lot, halfway to sitting down when the nurse invited him to the exam room Allison’s appointment was in. He walked through the door and down the hall, sitting down and staring up at the poster of a pregnant stomach, even though he had seen it at every other appointment since January. There just wasn’t much else to look at.

Allison curled up beside him, looking amused. “You stare at this every time. I think you know my reproductive system better than I do by now.”

“Well, I’ve gotten really acquainted with yours.” Stiles smiled. “How much are you peeing now? Have they started handing you a bucket?”

Allison snorted. “They might as well. The cup is actually running out of room.” She looked grossed out. “I washed my hands, like, six times. Rose has basically made a nest right on top of my bladder.”

“Well, the book says that’s what she’s supposed to do.” Stiles looked pensive. “I kinda feel weird saying that. I know it’s supposed to help us know what’s normal, but it’s not like Rose read the book. She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to be doing. Babies are weird.” He reached over to put his hand on Allison’s stomach. “Rose, I love you already and I haven’t even seen your squinchy little face yet, but you’re still weird.”

Allison giggled. “Hey, that squinchy little face is partially my squinchy face and partially yours, you dork.” She put her hand on top of his, kissing him sweetly. She looked down at her stomach a moment later. “You tell Daddy that you aren’t weird at all, Rose. You tell Daddy that you’re the sweetest, most precious little not-born person that uses Mommy’s bladder for a trampoline in the entire world.” She cooed.

Stiles laughed as the door opened and the doctor came in. He sat up straight. “Hi.”

Doctor Hamilton smiled at Stiles and Allison. “Hi, you two. So you’re just a few days away from week thirty-six, which counts as full term...” She flipped through papers in the file in her hand. “Weight looks good, Allison’s heartbeat is steady.” She sat down. “So, now we get to talk about what you want to do when you go into labor.”

Allison clapped her hands together and nodded. “Absolutely and utterly panic. Right?” She grinned cheekily.

The doctor laughed. “Well, I'd hope not. We have outlets in each room for you to plug in a cd player or a dvd player, if you want to listen to music or watch a movie to try to pass the time from when your water breaks until you deliver the baby. As long as nothing’s in the way for me or the nurses, it’d be fine.” She handed them some booklets. “These just go into what happens with different things, like water birth or using a birthing chair. You don’t have to decide right away, you can take the week to think about it and let me know next time. There’s also information in there on epidurals. Do you have any questions for me?”

Allison reached for the pamphlets, looking curious. “I always wondered about water births. I looked some of it up on the internet. It’s something about the ebb and flow, or something, it makes it easier for the mother and easier for the baby?”

“It can.” Doctor Hamilton agreed. “What we’d do is move the bed out of the room and put a kiddie pool there, instead. You’d sit to push. It can be a little uncomfortable and you’d be there awhile. I used that method when I gave birth, but you should do what you think is best for yourself and your daughter.”

Allison looked at Stiles curiously, then nodded. “We’ll think about it. I don’t know about the birthing chair, anyway, but maybe. Would I have the right to demand a full length bed sheet?” She quirked a grin.

“A full bed sheet?” The doctor repeated. “I’m sorry, I’m not following.”

“To cover me up.” Allison shrugged. “I mean, it’s either the backwards robe thingy, or I go naked, so I might as well go naked, right? But with a bed sheet to cover me.” She hesitated, looking awkward as she glanced back at Stiles. “Is that a thing? Can that be a thing?”

“Oh.” Hamilton laughed. “You can wear a sports bra or a shirt, whatever you’re comfortable in. You don’t have to be naked. Well, not from the waist up, at least.”

“Oh.” Allison snorted a laugh. “Right, that makes sense. Okay. What else should we know?” She asked curiously, and then looked at Stiles. “Is there anything you want to know?”

Stiles thought for a moment, then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. “Is there anything she needs to bring, other than baby clothes, blankets and something she can wear home?”

“Well, we do tend to keep our patients here for at least a few hours after they’ve given birth, just to check vitals, circumcision - not that you need to worry about that one, it’s for the newborn boys,” the doctor grinned, “And then they can go home. So if there’s something she needs in that span of time, you can leave and bring it back for her.”

Allison’s eyes went slightly wide and she grabbed Stiles’ hand. “We grab everything. You’re not leaving me.”

Stiles smiled. “I wasn’t planning on it. We’ll have half a dozen people in the waiting room that we can send out for things.”

“Oh, good.” Allison grinned, leaning against him. She looked back up at Doctor Hamilton. “Is there anything else I should know before the next appointment?”

“No, that covers it. Do you want to listen to your daughter’s heartbeat again before you go?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.” He looked at Allison. “Is that okay?”

Allison nodded her head eagerly. “I’d love that.”

***

_**February 26, 2013** _

Stiles gripped an armload of books as he got up, following Allison when she was called from the waiting room. He could feel the pile starting to slip from his grasp, and he bent his knees, somehow getting the idea in his head that shifting his own weight would stop the avalanche of books. It didn’t work. He stared down at them in mortification, then crouched to pick everything back up.

“That’s a lot of reading.” The nurse teased. “You know you have until the end of September before the baby will be here.”

“Yeah.” Stiles frowned. “But I just want to be ready. I wasn’t sure which book was the best one, so I got all of them from the library that I could. I’ll buy whatever Doctor, um, Hamilton? Whatever she says is best.”

Allison bent down beside him, helping him pick up the books with a small smile. She glanced at the nurse. “We both want to be ready, and better to be over-prepared than under-prepared, right?” She pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, carrying the books she’d picked up herself.

Stiles grinned as he followed her.

“You two are cute. How long have you been together?” The nurse handed Allison a urine specimen cup and pointed toward the bathroom.

“Since November, but we’ve known each other for a couple of years now.” Stiles murmured, giving Allison a wistful look as she walked away. He was completely lost and felt weird about being in the office. He didn’t see any other guys around with their wives or girlfriends. “Um, it’s okay that I’m here, right? I mean, I want to be here and Allison wants me to be here, but...”

“Between you and me?” The nurse, an older woman who had been working for the hospital for years, leaned toward Stiles and smiled at him. “You’re better than the ones that don’t bother showing up.”

Allison peeked out of the bathroom a moment later, looking embarrassed and holding an empty, but used cup. “Um. I kind of… need a new one?” She mumbled, her face turning red.

“Why do you need a new one?” Stiles frowned, only paying a little attention as the nurse went to get a new urine specimen cup. “What happened?”

Allison sighed. “I got nervous, and my hands started shaking, and I misaimed and spilled, like, everything I managed to collect.” She rolled her eyes and leaned against the half-opened door. “I feel like a dumbass.”

“Well, you’re not a dumbass.” Stiles smiled. “You’re Allison.” He set his books down on a chair and walked over to her, gripping her shoulders lightly. “I love you. You’re amazing.”

Allison relaxed at his touch and gave him a tiny smile, leaning forward to gently butt her forehead against his shoulder. “I love you, too. I just feel so damn embarrassed, like… who does that? Who spills… you know… all over the floor like that?”

“Me. Not that I’ve ever spilled it. I’ve mis-aimed.” Stiles admitted. “Being drunk and trying to pee is like, an Olympic sport.”

Allison buried her face against his neck, giggling silently. “Maybe you get better with practice.” She teased, kissing his chin.

“All right.” The nurse interjected. “I know you can’t get her more pregnant right now, but don’t get carried away.” She smiled, holding another container out to Allison before she led Stiles to the exam room, only stopping so he could gather his books.

Allison smiled gratefully and took the cup, blowing Stiles a kiss before she disappeared back into the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came back out again, making sure the container was covered tightly before she handed it to the nurse and slipped into the exam room after Stiles.

Stiles glanced up at Allison and smiled. “In retrospect, I should have just made a list of books and asked her to look over it.”

Allison grinned back at him, leaning down to kiss him. “This is fine, too, though. We can look through them altogether and she can show us the important parts we need to know.”

“What do you think of naming the baby after someone from World of Warcraft or something in Paris?” Stiles looked hesitant. “I mean, we don’t have to, I just thought, maybe... Louvre?”

Allison tilted her head, hopping up onto the exam table and kicking her feet. “I don’t know. I want to involve France somehow, definitely. But I don’t want people to make fun of her name when she’s old enough. You _know_ someone will look at her name on paper and call her ‘Luv-ra’ or something.”

“Can’t be worse than my first name.” Stiles muttered. “But okay, we’ll stick to the common names, then. Like Ashley and, uh, I don’t know. Scott.” He laughed.

Allison laughed, shaking her head. “We are not naming our baby after Scott. I love Scott, really, but it’ll get super confusing, and I don’t want to end up calling the baby any variation of ‘Mini-Scott’ or ‘Scott Number Two’ or ‘Scott the Second’ and at some point, Actual Scott will get a big head.” She grinned. “We have to keep him on ground level, honey.”

“That’s what my whole existence has been about.” Stiles smiled back at her. “Okay, no naming the baby after anyone we know personally. Can we name the baby Jaina if it’s a girl?”

Allison narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and replied in a challenging voice, “Vereesa.”

“Vereesa isn’t any better than Louvre.” Stiles pointed out. “And as much as I adore Sylvanas, the idea of making a girl go through life being named Sylvanas Stilinski is just bad.” He paused, looking nervous. “I mean, if you... uh, we’ll talk about that later.”

Allison shook her head, gazing at him adoringly with a tiny smile. “We’ll figure out the right name. We’ve got time.”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah.” He nodded. “I’m not going anywhere.” He nearly fell out of his chair when the door opened suddenly.

Allison’s head jerked up, and then back down in time to steady Stiles. She grabbed hold of his arm. “Oh.” She laughed. “Hi, Doctor!”

Doctor Hamilton smiled back at them. “Hi. I heard you brought a small library with you.” She nodded to Stiles, then turned to Allison. “I don’t normally ask patients to come in this often, so early in the pregnancy. But I thought it would be a good idea to see how you’re doing, since you got kind of a late start with these appointments. The good news is that today, we’re going to listen to the baby’s heartbeat.”

Allison grinned widely, nodding her head and nearly vibrating in excitement. “I know! I can’t wait.”

“You should lay back and uncover your stomach.” The doctor opened a few cabinets, getting out things she needed.

Allison leaned back promptly, undoing the button of her pants and pushing them down a bit before she tugged her shirt up to just below her breasts.

Stiles knew the nurse had made a point of telling him he was more than welcome at these appointments, but he felt a little idiotic. “Um, so... which books do you think are the best ones?”

“Oh, I’ll take a look when we’re done with this.” Hamilton glanced over her shoulder at Stiles. “Sorry. I just don't want to ruin your books with this stuff.” She held up the container she had been looking for, then squirted some onto Allison’s stomach.

“Is that - um, what is that?” Stiles blurted.

“Not lube.” Hamilton laughed. “You’re not the first person to ask me that. You won’t be the last one.”

Allison squeaked a little, snatching at Stiles’ hand. She giggled a little. “It’s really cold.” She murmured, looking a little nervous and thrilled at the same time.

After a moment of static that Stiles was all too familiar with, from years he spent listening to the police radio his dad used, he heard a sort of rushing, thumping sound. He squeezed Allison’s hand. “That’s our baby.”

Allison let out a shaky breath, her eyes on the monitor as she clutched at Stiles’ hand. “It’s so fast.” She whispered. “I can’t even - I can barely tell that it’s the baby.” She looked up at the doctor. “It’s supposed to be that fast, right? That faint? It’s because the baby is so small?”

“Mm-hmm.” Doctor Hamilton smiled. “I have a feeling that your boyfriend has been watching a lot of videos on youtube.”

“Yeah.” Stiles admitted. “I have insomnia. It seemed like it might help. It didn’t.”

The doctor opened a drawer and tossed Stiles a small box of pills. “Don’t overdo it with those. You might end up lactating. They’re meant for pregnant women.”

“I’ll - what?” Stiles stammered. “Seriously? That’s a side effect?”

“No.” Hamilton laughed. “But the look on your face was priceless.”

Allison cupped a hand over her mouth, giggling quietly. Her attention was quickly absorbed once more by the soft whooshing noise, and she let out a soft sigh. “That’s seriously amazing.” She said softly. “I don’t know what to say.” There was a soft sniffle. “And now I’m gonna cry.”

“Oh, don’t cry.” Stiles blurted, standing up and putting his arms around Allison. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes when he felt like he was going to cry, too.

“Too late,” Allison laughed helplessly, turning toward him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying softly into his neck.

“I’ll just let you two have a few minutes. You’re done for the day, anyway. See you soon.” Doctor Hamilton left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Stiles rubbed Allison’s back, between her shoulder blades. He pulled back to drag his sleeve across his eyes. “They have apps and stuff we can use to listen to that all the time, if we want. I’ll find us something.”

Allison sniffled, curling her fingers into his shirt and keeping her head against his chest. She nodded. “Okay. I’d like that.” She smiled softly. “It’s really happening. There’s really a baby inside of me. We’re really going to be parents.” She lifted her head off of his chest, staring up at him with wet eyes, her expression awed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles didn’t let go of Allison, but he reached behind him to grab a box of tissues. He held one out to her, then used another to wipe the gel off of her stomach. “I might need a few minutes before I can drive anywhere.” He laughed. “I’m going to record that and make it my ringtone, next time.”

Allison laughed. “Everyone’s going to look at you funny because they won’t understand what it is.” She took the tissue, blotting it against her eyes before folding it and using it to blow her nose. She pulled it away and threw it in the trash, laying back and framing her belly with both hands lovingly. “God, Stiles.” She whispered, rolling to her side and tucking her face against his throat. She went silent for a long moment, and then mumbled in a soft, hesitant voice, “I wish my mom was here.” She grimaced, looking guilty. “Not the way she was at the end. But before. Before I knew about the hunting, before I realized that they were keeping secrets from me for most of my life, when she was just my mom and not - not…” Her voice hitched in her throat, and the tears started streaming all over again. “I’m sorry.”

"Hey, no." Stiles murmured. "I remember her being nice. I miss my mom, too."

Allison looked up at him and swallowed hard before resting her head back against his shoulder, curling her body against his. “I wish I could have met her.”

“Well, you can.” Stiles grinned. “We have old videos of her. Want to go see them?”

Allison sat up instantly, staring at Stiles with wide eyes. “I’d love that.” She murmured. “And then… maybe, if you wanted to, I could show you old footage of mine?”

Stiles nodded, helping Allison stand up. “I’d like that, too. I’m sorry I’ve seemed so... terrible about your mom. I know that, even though it wasn’t... okay, hold on, I want to say this better than I am. I know that she was trying to protect you. That’s what moms do. I’d like to see older videos of her.”

Allison nodded, smiling. She turned to press her hands to Stiles’ chest, and kissed him gratefully. “I can definitely do that.”

***

_**May 4, 2013** _

Stiles finished putting a corsage on Allison’s wrist. It had taken a lot of arguing with Lydia, but he was determined to take his fiancee to Prom. Eventually, Lydia had ended up giving in, but Stiles was pretty sure she was plotting a way to get even with him for it. He stood up straight, but his gaze dropped to her chest. “Um, Allison?”

Allison was studying the corsage with a smile before she turned to look at herself in the mirror, running her fingers lightly through her hair. “Yes?” She asked, glancing at Stiles. She beamed at him.

Stiles gestured toward his own chest, still fixated on hers. “You’re leaking.” He glanced up at her, grinning. “That’s awesome. I told you I’d take care of you, baby.”

Allison followed his motion, then looked down at her dress. “Oh!” Her face fell. “No!” She whined. “My dress. Stiles!” Her lower lip jutted out miserably.

“I know, but you were in pain and now you’re not, right?” Stiles kissed Allison. “It’s a silver lining, okay? We’ll turn on songs we actually like, and we’ll stay here and dance to them. We can watch a movie or whatever you want. We can dance in our underwear. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Allison couldn’t hide the soft smile from appearing on her face. “You’re so cute.” She leaned forward, parting her lips as she kissed him. “Okay. I wanted to dance at my prom with someone I loved.” She looked at Stiles. “This is better.”

Stiles grinned. “I love you.” He thought quickly. “Okay, you go take a shower and just try to get comfortable. I’ll let everyone know we can’t make it, and then I’m getting you some ice cream.”

“You’re the best. I love you.” Allison murmured, and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. “You know as soon as they leave the dance, or get bored, they’ll be on their way over here, right?” She grinned. Sighing, she started back up the stairs, looking down at the front of her dress in regret.

Stiles called Scott on his way into the kitchen. He loosened his tie and took off his jacket. “Hey, so we’re not coming to Prom.”

Scott plugged one of his ears with a free hand while the other held his phone. “What? Why? What happened? Are you okay? Is Ally okay?” He blurted rapid fire, elbowing his way past his other classmates to try to find the rest of the pack.

“She’s fine. She’s just... well, she was having some pregnancy-related issues and they resolved themselves. Her dress is kind of a mess, there’s no need for us to go to a hospital, I just wanted you to know that we won’t be there tonight. Have fun. We’re just gonna hang out here and we’ll see you after.” Stiles knew there was no point in trying to convince his friends to back off for the entire night.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Scott asked, sounding upset. “I mean, we can drop the prom in a couple of minutes. Lydia might kill us, but Derek will protect us, you know? I hope. We can be there whenever you want us to be, if you need us.”

“Yeah, and I’m telling you to go have fun.” Stiles insisted, laughing. “Scott, you don’t get to do senior Prom twice. Not unless you want Danny to hack into your records and make you have to repeat this year. I called to tell you we won’t be there so that you _don’t_ panic. Call when you’re leaving so that we can make sure we look presentable. I don’t know what you guys were planning to do afterward. It’s not like Allison can go to an amusement park or anything, so I’m not doing that, either. I know it’s lame, but I’d rather just watch movies tonight, anyway.”

Scott sighed. “Okay, okay, I get it. We’ll leave you alone for a couple of hours, but just - we’re probably gonna converge on you sometime past midnight, just so you know. And we’re bringing pizza. And anything Ally wants. I’ll call to find out when we get ready to leave.” He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke again, there was the hint of a smarmy grin in his voice. “Have _fun_ ,” he sang, snickering.

"Oh, I will." Stiles retorted. "I'm going to have all kinds of fun."

“Not too much, though. I’m pretty sure you can’t get her pregnant again at this point, but I know you, you’d probably try.” Scott grinned into the phone.

“I should have found myself a girlfriend with two uteruses.” Stiles joked. “No peppers on the pizza, all right? See you later.”

“I’ll put peppers on the pizza, dammit, and I’ll get you and Ally a separate one.” Scott retorted. “I’ll see you later, bro. Have a good time.”

“Bye, dude.” Stiles laughed and hung up, then started scooping ice cream into bowls for himself and Allison. The only reason he had even wanted to go to the dance was to spend time with his friends.

Allison came back down the stairs, wearing a billowy t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder and came down to her knees. She had fuzzy red socks on her feet, and her hair had been taken down from the elegant sideways French braid-turned-knot that she’d had it in. The dark brown locks now poked up over her head in a high, sloppy ponytail. She shuffled from foot to foot as she stepped into the kitchen and approached Stiles. “Hi.” She greeted.

“Hey, beautiful.” Stiles grinned. “Scott’s bringing pizza and the rest of the pack over, after the dance. I told him to call before they leave the school.”

“Okay.” Allison smiled at him, stepping closer and kissing his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “You got me ice cream?”

Stiles handed a bowl of caramel ice cream to Allison. “Yes, I did. Are you still leaking? Because if you are, we’re going upstairs.” He smiled.

Allison flushed, but refused to hide her smile as she took the ice cream. “It looks like it’s stopped for now.” She tugged at her shirt with her other hand. “But if it starts again, you’re gonna know in, like, two seconds.”

“Are you mad that it worked?” Stiles asked, genuinely curious. “Because you were in a lot of pain last week and I felt bad about it. I mean, I know pregnancy isn’t a sickness, but, well... I got you here.”

Allison’s mouth opened, and closed again before she laughed, shaking her head. “I’m not mad. I’m grateful. And maybe a little too excited for it to happen again, but, well.” She shrugged. “I figure that just might be how much I love being with you.” She popped a soft kiss to Stiles’ jaw and inclined her head toward the living room. “Come on. Sit with me, I expect to be babied.” She giggled. “With my babies.”

Stiles smiled as he set his bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. “Disney or Marvel?” He stared at the dvd rack in front of him. “Just be warned that if you pick Disney, I’m going to sing the songs.”

“Like I wouldn’t join in.” Allison laughed, and climbed onto the couch, dragging her fuzzy sherpa blanket across her lap before grabbing her ice cream again. “But, uh… Marvel this time, I think.” She nodded.

Stiles put The Amazing Spider-Man into the dvd player and sat down beside Allison to watch it. “Do you think we’ll be the kind of parents that just quit caring about any shred of normal adult behavior and sing songs in the middle of the grocery store?” He laughed. “I’m sort of looking forward to having an excuse.”

Allison cuddled up next to him, laughing. “I plan on having _every_ excuse to do that. When we go by the seafood department? I’m singing Under The Sea in front of the lobster tank.”

“Have I mentioned lately that you’re perfect for me?” Stiles leaned toward Allison to kiss her.

Allison kissed him back and made a thoughtful expression, humming. “Mmm, once or twice.” She looked up at him. “I could stand to hear it a few more times.”

“You’re perfect for me.” Stiles repeated, straight-faced. “And you’re beautiful. And amazing.”

Allison preened. “Oh, I know.” She told him. “Say it again.” Her lips twitched.

Stiles laughed and repeated everything again. “Okay, ask me to say it one more time and I’m getting you that hearing aid I told you that you needed, back in November.”

Allison made a face, sticking her tongue out at him. “I have excellent hearing. I just like making you say pretty things about me.” She grinned.

“How about if you try saying something nice about me now?” Stiles grinned.

Allison set her bowl down and got onto her knees, clambering into his lap. “You are the sweetest, weirdest, funniest, handsomest boyfriend ever. You’re incredible, and I love you.” She dropped a kiss on his mouth, and then on his chin, and her grin widened as she continued kissing his face with loud smacks.

Stiles laughed. “Okay, okay! You’ve been spending too much time around the puppies we call our friends.”

Allison laughed and rested on top of him, curling her legs over his. “Yeah, well, it’s hard for them not to rub off on me.” She giggled.

“Excuse me, but the only one allowed to rub off on you is me.” Stiles winked. “Okay, the hell with the ice cream, and Peter Parker can fuck off. Let’s go upstairs.”

Allison snorted, cupping his face lightly. “You’re so damn cute. Okay, fine.” She stood up and started heading toward the bedroom. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, smiling back at her boyfriend. “Actually, bring the ice cream.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he nodded, turning around and going back into the living room. “I have the best girlfriend in the entire world.” He carried the bowls upstairs, nudging his door open with his hip.

Allison stretched out across the bed, laying back and looking at Stiles. She wasn’t even trying to be sexy at this point - Stiles had made it clear to her more than once that he was attracted to her no matter what she did or how she looked, and her legs curled underneath her while she propped pillows behind her was simple enough to do without stressing herself out.

Stiles set the bowls down on his dresser and leaned back against the wall beside it, staring at Allison as he smiled. “Do you even know how in love with you I am?”

Allison squirmed down until her head rested on the pillow, and she stroked her hand over her belly before holding her waist gently, smiling as she stared back at him. “I think I might.” She said softly.

Stiles walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach, beside Allison. “I’m sorry that you’re missing out on Prom.” He murmured, pressing his lips to her shoulder. “Maybe we can convince Liam to take you as his date next year.” He suggested. “I just want whatever makes you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy.” Allison murmured, resting her head against his. “And I kind of prefer it this way. I mean, I get to spend the night with you - which was what I wanted from the start.”

“Well, you have me for the rest of your life.” Stiles said earnestly, smiling. He rolled over, onto his side, still facing Allison so that he could put a hand on her stomach. “Hello in there, baby we don’t have any names for yet. We’re going to find out in a couple of weeks whether you’re a boy or a girl. Hopefully. We tried to find out a couple of days ago, remember? But you’re stubborn. Your mom and I want some time to do grown-up stuff, so don’t wiggle around too much or you’re going to freak me out. But, also? Don’t hold still for too long or you’re going to scare your mommy.”

Allison’s head fell back in laughter. “Oh, god, please don’t let us traumatize this baby before it’s even born yet.” She clutched Stiles’ shoulder as she snickered.

“Could you maybe not traumatize me by making me think I’ll traumatize the baby?” Stiles pouted. “It’s Prom night. Even though we’re not actually there, I think we should uphold the very sacred tradition of teenagers everywhere, and you and I need to have sex.”

“I am _very_ committed to the tradition of having sex with you on Prom night.” Allison nodded rapidly. She pressed a kiss to his chin. “I would like to make it a tradition that we have sex every night. Except, oh, we already do.”

***

_**January 1, 2013** _

“How many times in a row do you think we should have sex, just to make sure it works?” Stiles teased. “Because I’m fully committed to this. I’m kind of upset that I have to wait awhile between erections. I could very literally do this all night.”

Allison’s giggles filled the room as she turned and hid her face in Stiles’ shoulder. “As much as possible.” She told him. “For however long we can keep it - and you - up.”

“Well, I can focus just fine when it comes to sex.” Stiles nodded. “And I know ways of keeping you entertained while we’re waiting for me to be ready to go again. You know, it doesn’t help my self-esteem like, at all, when you’re laughing at me.”

“There’s a difference between laughing at you, and you _making_ me laugh, you goof.” Allison told him, lifting her head for a kiss. “Making me laugh is a good thing, remember?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Stiles smiled, kissing Allison. “I have to tell you something, though.” He made a face. “Well, I don’t have to. I want to.”

“Mmm.” Allison kissed him back. “What do you want to tell me?” She asked, pushing her hair back.

“That I’m a little bit jealous of you, that you get to do this.” Stiles smiled faintly. “I mean, if I could, I’d be the one getting pregnant.”

“You want to be the one carrying a baby?” Allison asked curiously, sliding her arm around him.

“I wouldn’t object to it.” Stiles nodded, kissing her. “You’re going to get all of the kicks and the flutters. I’ve been looking up everything I can find for the past week. There’s not a whole lot, and definitely nothing on a guy carrying a baby.”

"Except for that one Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, probably," Allison mused, propping her head on his chest. "Well, maybe you might not get to carry the baby - I don't think that'll ever happen unless you magically or surgically become a girl - but you at least get to experience it all with me." She stroked his chest lightly with one finger. "I promise to wake you up in the middle of the night every fifteen minutes when I have to pee, and I promise to whine about having to throw up when the baby starts using me as a trampoline, and I absolutely promise that you'll feel the baby kick and wiggle and shift every time I move."

“You can say that like you think you’re just being cute, but I actually want all of those things. Besides, if you’re going to wake me up constantly, you have to actually be here with me.” Stiles rubbed Allison’s back. “Okay, I’m ready to go. Come here.”

Allison grinned and all but threw herself at him, winding an arm around his neck to kiss him.

***

_**July 20, 2013** _

“I’m just saying that I had sex with Jackson, and I’m not going to criticize you if you decide you want to have sex with Lydia.” Stiles had been teasing Allison for the past hour, as they got ready for the baby shower Lydia was having for Allison. He wasn’t even sure if he would be welcome, but he was going to attend, anyway. “Fair’s fair.”

Allison’s mouth fell open, and gave Stiles a playful bop on the head. “Fair’s fair? You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me and I’m trying to be considerate of your potential lust toward other people of the female persuasion.” Stiles tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it.

“I have no lust for any persuasion other than the Stiles persuasion.” Allison shot back, flicking his nose playfully. “At least until Rose is out and I don’t feel like I’m on my way to becoming a rolling doughnut hole.”

“What happens then?” Stiles put his arms around Allison’s waist.

“I don’t know.” Allison shrugged, raising her eyebrows. “I honestly don’t. I’ve never thought of Lydia like that. I don’t think she’s ever thought of me like that, either, but you never know. Things could be said, and things could… maybe happen.”

“Okay, but you haven’t thought about them happening.” Stiles pointed out. “So it’s okay if...” He grinned. “It’s okay if you don’t like girls.”

“I don’t.” Allison told him earnestly. Her lips curved up wickedly. “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be willing to kiss one.”

“Today? In front of me?” Stiles coaxed. “I’d be fine with that. Anyway, all joking aside... and I was, okay? I was joking. Please don’t kiss anyone else.” When he got back from Jackson’s house on the werewolf’s birthday, he felt awful and practically begged Allison to forgive him, even though she had already said it was okay for him to have sex with Jackson in the first place. “I don’t want to be the guy that sleeps around and says you can’t, though. So if you want to... just... not another guy.”

Allison wrapped her arms around his waist. “Not with another guy. Never with another guy.” She told him firmly, pulling back a little to look at him seriously. “You are the only guy I want, ever again. For the rest of my life. And I don’t even know if there would be anyone willing to kiss me back, female-wise. I haven’t asked Lydia. Malia’s my half-sister. Cora would just be awkward.” She shrugged. “If it happens, it happens, but I’m not planning to push it, baby.”

“Well, good, because pushing it is my job.” Stiles laughed. “You keep setting these jokes up for me, like you don’t know how I’m going to react. I think I’ve been pretty consistent, so far.” He knelt down, putting his hands on Allison’s stomach. “Rose, today is the first day when you’re going to get a lot of presents. They’re mostly practical things, so you won’t get any candy unless Mommy decides to have some. You still have to behave, all right?”

The outline of a tiny foot pressed against Allison’s belly, and Allison laughed. “Shows you what she thinks of _that_ ,” she told him, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, that’s because she’s my kid.” Stiles smiled up at Allison. “I’m not much of a rule-follower, and neither was my mom.”

“This makes sense.” Allison murmured, nodding. She was smiling as she spoke. She reached down to press her hand against the foot, pressing her palm against it gently. “She’s probably going to be an almighty terror when she’s born. She won’t let either of us get sleep, she’ll knock everything over when she starts walking…” Her voice was wistful. “I can’t wait.”

Stiles laughed. “I can’t wait, either. Well, we’ve still got two months. I can wait that long. But that’s it.”

“Impatient.” Allison cooed at him, smiling softly. “She’ll be here before you know it.”

“Which is why I’m actually just going to stick around until Lydia tells me to go away, and then I’m going to spend my graduation money on a car. I was going to surprise you, but... this still counts.” Stiles smiled. “Surprise.”

Allison cupped his face, kissing him. “A new car? Really?” She bounced in place. “Yay!”

“Well, it’s a _used_ car, but it’s within the price I can afford, it’s in good condition, it’s got four doors and enough space for a kid or, you know. Maybe two.” Stiles murmured. “It’s new for us, at least. And more reliable than the Jeep.”

Allison smiled at him. “It sounds completely perfect.” She told him. Snuggling against him, Allison squeezed his hands in hers. “You know I don’t expect you to do absolutely everything, right? When Rose is here, when we can finally hold her, and people don’t look at me like they’re scared I’ll give birth right there on the floor, I’ll get a job while you go to classes. Daddy can watch Rose. I’m not looking at more than a few shifts a week, and nothing more than four or five hours.”

“I want you to just take it easy for awhile.” Stiles insisted. “I mean, if your dad wants to take her for an hour or two, that’s fine with me, but he already hates me as it is, so I feel like if you just kind of... give birth and drop her off, he’ll give us both a bunch of crap about how irresponsible we are.”

Allison smacked her hand down on his thigh. “I wouldn’t do that, and I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of saying that. He’s my dad, though, and he’s going to want time with her, whether he approves of what we’re doing or not. I’m just saying that at some point, I’m going to have to go to work because expenses are going to be too much for just you to handle by yourself, and it’s not like the academy is going to let me bring Rose with me for a ride-along or something.”

“I know, but I figured I’d go until December, and then you could start in January. I thought we talked about it. I guess we didn’t.” Stiles frowned. “But we can find a babysitter.”

Allison shifted off of him, frowning as well. “We didn’t talk about it. I knew we agreed that you’d go first, but we didn’t talk babysitters, or what I’d do in the meantime, other than - sit at home, apparently.”

“I wasn’t trying to say that you should sit at home.” Stiles shook his head. “I just think that you’ll have spent ten months carrying a baby around and you said you wanted to do online classes, so it’s not like you’d be doing nothing. You’d be taking care of Rose, too. We already agreed on that, back in December.”

Allison turned to look at him, frowning. “Seriously? Online classes, and taking care of Rose, when I just said that I want to help make sure we have money for the colossal shitton of diapers and baby food and clothes and strollers and carseats that we’re going to need for her, not to mention food for us, and the basic essentials so that we don’t walk out of the house every day looking like we’re actually homeless and living in the car? We did _not_ agree about that.”

“Allison, you’re going up to the top floor of this building in about five minutes to get half of that stuff!” Stiles blurted. “And we’re not going to starve. We’re going to be fine. We won’t be broke.”

Allison grit her teeth, looking away from him. “My point - my main point - is that I want to _work_ , Stiles. I will take care of Rose, but the classes are always going to be there, and I am going to contribute to this family. Education is important, but so is taking care of my husband and my daughter, and I’m going to do it. We have to take _everything_ into account, like what happens if the stroller breaks and we need a new one, or when Rose gets too big to fit in the carrier, or - or a million and one things that could go wrong. You don’t know what the future has in store! You don’t _know_ that we’re going to be fine!”

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he stared at Allison. “Did your dad put all of this shit in your head? Because you were fine in January. You were fine a month ago, when we graduated!” He took a deep breath when he realized he had started to yell, lowering his voice when he spoke again. “Our plan, the plan _we agreed on_ was that I’d go do training from July until December, and then I’d take care of Rose while you went through the training. And then we’d work together. But obviously, you’ve changed your mind about everything we had planned!”

Allison scoffed. “All because I want another job? That means I’ve changed my mind? I want a job to pitch in, to not have it all on you until you’re done with training, you ass! My dad didn’t feed _anything_ into my head, and by the way, this entire mutual ‘he hates me’ thing that you’ve got going on with him is ridiculous, okay? He doesn’t hate you. I’ve told you a million times, but you won’t listen to me, just like you won’t listen when I tell you that your dad loves you and would do anything for you, you just brush it off. It’s like you can’t stand to believe the idea that maybe the one parent you have left actually cares or something.” She faltered for a moment, then stomped into the hallway. “I never said that you couldn’t attend training. All I want is a second job in our household until I can attend _my_ training, and meanwhile I’ll take classes, and meanwhile I’ll take care of Rose and in the event that I can’t, my father _can_.”

Stiles shook his head as he followed Allison into the hallway, making sure he had his keys before he pulled the door shut. “Don’t call me an ass. I never said you said I couldn’t attend training. My dad is paying for that. Well, his office is. So no, I’m not going to quit. We’ve only been at this for two weeks and we’ve already had four people drop out. And what you actually said was that you were going to get a job and have your dad watch Rose. That didn’t indicate a ‘once or twice’ kind of thing, that sounded more like, ‘here, raise my kid while I’m busy.’ Anyway, the issues I have with my dad and your dad are my issues, and you don’t get to tell me that I’m not allowed to have them.”

Allison let out an incredulous laugh. “Oh, okay. Because your issues with our dads don’t affect me in the end. Sure, honey.” She shook her head. “Rose is my daughter, I would never shove her off on someone else, let alone let someone else raise her. I would have thought that what I meant would have been clear, but I guess not.” The fight was beginning to go out of her, a look of exhaustion on her face, but she wasn’t willing to stop. She wasn’t entirely sure what was fueling this determination to argue with Stiles, but she’d known it was too good to be true; she’d fought with Scott, she’d fought with Isaac, but she and Stiles hadn’t argued since the moment they’d gotten together. It had probably been a long time coming. “Look, I want to work. I want to go to school, and work, and take care of Rose, while you’re training. The second your training is over, I can start mine, and I can quit the other job. The… The ‘discussion’ got away from me, but that’s what’s at the heart of this. For us.” She looked at Stiles. “I want to do this for us. Why is that bad?”

Stiles barely heard the rest of what Allison said, still stuck on the fact that she had mocked him for feeling insecure. “I’m gonna go.” He muttered. “Have fun, okay?” He took a step toward her to kiss her, like he usually did, but shook his head slightly and walked down the hall and outside.

Allison froze in the hall, staring after him. “Wait.” She whispered, then said louder, “Wait! Stiles, please!” She ran after him, wincing once she’d made it out the doors and to the Jeep. Holding her stomach, she walked around to the driver’s side, planting herself in front of it and breathing hard. “Wait. Please, just - Stiles, please, I’m sorry.” The words came out automatically, but they weren’t any less sincere - she’d known the moment the words came out of her mouth that she’d been out of line. Grasping at the car and too scared to reach for him, she gazed at him pleadingly. “Please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I was out of line. I shouldn’t have - I’m an ass. I shouldn’t have brought up anything with your dad, or my dad, or how you felt about it, and I don’t even feel like _going_ to this baby shower now, not without you there, and I - I’m sorry. Please.”

Stiles stared open-mouthed at Allison. “Did you seriously just run out here?” He demanded, not sure if he should be as awestruck as he was. “I love you. Dumbass.” He smiled. “Let’s go back in and get you something to drink, okay? Some water. And you’re going to sit down until you feel better, and then I’ll go upstairs with you. In the elevator.”

Allison nodded shakily, still panting. “Yes, I love you, too, elevator, sit down, dumbass, water, upstairs, everything, all of it, please.” She groaned as she stood up straight, finally reaching out to clutch at his shoulder. “Don’t ever let me do that again.”

Stiles put his arm around Allison’s shoulders, walking slowly back toward the building’s entrance. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He glanced over at her. “If you ever feel like you want something different for yourself, even if that means you don’t want me anymore, you just have to tell me. Okay? I don’t like having stuff come at me out of nowhere. So, you know. If you do decide to leave me, I want ninety days to be ready. But don’t leave me.”

Allison let out a breathless laugh and stopped walking, turning to face him properly. She cupped his face and kissed him desperately, her brows furrowing together in concentration on him, and only him. “I love you. I love you, and I’m sorry I picked such a stupid fight with you and yelled at you, and I feel awful. You mean everything to me, and I never want to leave you. I won’t leave you.” She took his hand, twining her fingers with his as she stared down at her engagement ring before looking up at him. “Until death do us part. That’s the vow, right?” She paused for a moment, thinking, and then said, “Let’s make sure that not even death can part us.”

Stiles laughed. “How? I mean, that sounds good to me, too. But how?” He opened the door for her.

“I have absolutely no idea.” Allison replied, and then smiled up at him brilliantly. “I think we can figure it out as we go.” She stepped through the door.

“Deaton probably knows.” Stiles snorted. “But we’d have to ask him.”

“Let’s wait on it for a while, in that case.” Allison lifted her head to kiss him. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

***

_**February 26, 2013** _

Stiles finished hooking up the old VCR and put in a home movie from when he was four. He sat down beside Allison and hit play, laughing and putting his hand over his eyes when he saw himself and Scott, trying to balance spoons on their noses. “We’ve always been idiots.”

Allison sat up straight, cooing at the screen. “What are you talking about? You’re _adorable_. Look how tiny you are!”

Stiles laughed. “Thank you.” He blushed.

 _“Stiles! Stiles, look at the camera, kiddo!”_ said a laughing male voice - the Sheriff’s voice. _”Come on, you and Scott, let’s see what you’ve got.”_

 _”John,”_ Renee spoke, laughing in exasperation. _”You know they’re not going to listen to you after you yelled at them about the frogs."_

 _”Scott was trying to lick it, baby, of course I was gonna yell.”_ John sounded like he was grinning. The camera spun and suddenly faced a beautiful young woman with shoulder length brown hair, Stiles’ pert nose and eyes.

Renee’s lips quirked in irritation for a moment, then she laughed. “And if you don’t let these two act like the oddball little twerps we know they are, they’re just going to wait until you’re not looking to do whatever it is they’re trying to do.”

”This is true.” John’s voice admitted. The camera settled onto something a moment later, and John’s torso came into view as he wrapped his arms around Renee. There was a wet smacking noise coinciding with the squeeze he gave her. “I kind of love it when you call our kid a twerp.” He murmured, grinning.

Renee gave her husband a fond smile. “You love everything about me.” She squealed a moment later, turning and running after Scott and Stiles, who had just attacked her with squirt guns.

John’s voice, fond and happy, said quietly enough that the video camera just picked it up, “I’ve certainly got reason to.”

“We were idiots.” Stiles repeated, laughing.

Allison shook her head, her eyes soft. “If we ever have a little boy, I wouldn’t want that child to be like anyone but you.” She said quietly, and leaned against his side. “Your mom was so beautiful, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, resting his head against Allison’s. “I miss her, still. She died when I was six and there’s a lot that I didn’t get to talk to her about. I know that no matter what, she would have been... um, proud of me.”

"She absolutely would have." Allison agreed, her hand reaching up to cup the side of his head gently, her eyes still focused hungrily on the screen. She rested her other hand on her belly. "Say hi to your grandma, baby," she whispered. "You're never going to get to meet her because she's gone somewhere special now, but your Daddy looks just like her. And he and your grandpa can probably tell you a million and one stories about her. Just like me and my dad will do for your other grandma. You'll grow up, and you won’t know them, but I promise - you're going to feel like you did." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the back of one hand, only to start laughing, the sound in tandem with John's laughs and startled yelps when a grinning four year old Stiles suddenly whipped around on camera and pelted his father with the water gun. On-screen Scott was still attacking Renee with his own.

Stiles kissed Allison’s cheek, squirming a little to get more comfortable as he kept watching the video. He hadn’t seen it in years, and he wanted to convert all of their tapes to dvds, so that their baby could watch them, one day. When the tape ended, he got up to take it out and put in one of Allison’s videos of her mom. “Want me to get you something to drink, while I’m up?”

Allison looked up. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. Milk? No, wait.” She looked at him pleadingly. “Chocolate milk?”

“Anything to eat?” Stiles was already walking toward the kitchen.

“Do we have any more pie?” Allison called after him hopefully. “If not, can I get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?”

Stiles leaned out through the doorway. “We have more pie. But I can bring you both.” He smiled at her. “In case you change your mind again about what you want.”

Allison stuck her tongue out at him but grinned. “Awesome. I’ll pause the player.”

Stiles nodded and made a sandwich for Allison, then cut a large slice of pie for her. He brought the food out on a plate, turning around without saying anything when he realized he had forgotten her chocolate milk. He laughed on his way back to the couch.

Allison smiled and tugged him down next to her, snuggling close as she grabbed the glass of milk and took a drink. She pressed play on the VCR, and almost immediately saw her one-year-old self, staring in bewilderment at the camera before giggling and thrashing her tiny fists in the air. A deep chuckle came from the tv, and Allison instantly warmed at the sound of her father’s voice, an affectionate smile appearing on her face. _”Ally-cat. Ally, what are you doing? Are you making words from your blocks?”_ The camera shifted as Chris rose, moving closer to the on-screen Allison, the view looking down on her from above. Infant-Allison lifted her head up, staring at her father curiously before she looked down again and promptly lifted one of her blocks, waving it around in the air.

Stiles laughed. “If you ended up hitting him with it, I’ll give you ten bucks.” He teased.

As he spoke, the block promptly flew out of Allison’s hand. Chris’s hand appeared in the frame and deftly caught it before he returned it to his young daughter.

Allison looked at Stiles with a smirk. “My dad’s the one that taught me my aim and control. Did you really think a block from a one year old was going to be what got him?” She teased him back, shifting against him. Reaching for the pie, she cut the corner off and lifted it to her boyfriend’s mouth.

Stiles leaned forward and took the offered bite, kissing Allison’s fingers. “Thanks, baby.”

Allison kissed his cheek and set the plate down before popping her fingers into her mouth and licking them. “Welcome.” She murmured as she took her fingers back out of her mouth and turned back to watch the video. Her father had apparently set the camera down to play with Allison. She frowned. “I swear I thought my mother was in this one. I don’t get it.”

As though Allison had cued her, Victoria’s voice came from the tv. _”This really isn’t a good time. You know it’s not a good time.”_

 _”I know, I know, I’m sorry. I had to - I had to see you, though, I had to just…”_ The familiar voice that replied went silent, and there were soft sighs before the voice spoke up again. _”How much longer, Vickie?”_ The voice pleaded.

Allison sat up straight.

“Want me to turn this off?” Stiles asked quietly, studying Allison. “You don’t need to see it.”

Allison shook her head, waving a hand at him. “No, no, it’s fine. I think I do.” She swallowed, staring at the screen hard, and sure enough, a younger, less angry, less insane Peter Hale’s head popped around the corner, peering in at Chris and Allison. _”That’s her, huh? She’s beautiful, Vickie.”_ He hesitated, then said, _”We can bring her with us. We can - we can go anywhere. I’ll treat her just like she’s mine, too. You and me, we’ll have two beautiful kids, away from all of this hunter-werewolf bullshit. It’ll just be us. I could - I could take you to New York, maybe. Would you like that?”_

Victoria sighed, then smiled faintly. _”Maybe I would.”_ She laughed. _”Go pack and I’ll meet you at the airport.”_

 _”Yeah?”_ There was an exhilarated laugh. _”Really? Oh, god, Vickie. I - I love you. I’ll -”_ He cut himself off, and a wet sound came through the camera’s microphone. _”I’ll see you there. We’re gonna be so damn happy, Vic.”_

“Okay. I love you, so I’m turning this off.” Stiles murmured, picking up the remote and hitting the stop button. “Allison, it doesn’t change anything. Your life still went the way it did. Knowing that your mom was thinking about a different path for herself doesn’t mean anything. My mom was obsessed with organizing protest rallies until she met my dad, and she could have kept going, but she didn’t.”

Allison stared at the black screen for a moment longer, her face slack before she finally turned and tucked herself against Stiles’ side. “It’s so hard to hear that voice, from almost twenty years ago, and realize that there was a point in time where he was… human. Happy.” She blew out a startled laugh, her voice filling with confusion. “I don’t think I’ve ever… I didn’t realize I could ever feel sympathy for Peter Hale.”

“You feel sympathy for who he was, not who he is.” Stiles pressed his lips against Allison’s hair, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a second. “He’s not that person anymore. He could have been. He didn’t want to be.”

“And now he’s locked up in a mental facility with a man who actively enjoys messing with his mind.” She swallowed, holding Stiles tightly, her face pressing into his shoulder. “Maybe I don’t feel sympathy for him now, but… But I think I pity him. He could’ve… He could have had a lot of things, and instead, he just… And I’m not saying it’s all his fault, because he wasn’t always, he wouldn’t have been so insane if Kate hadn’t... “

“We don’t know that, though.” Stiles frowned. “From what I’ve heard and been able to put together, he was just as bad before the fire. He was manipulative. Maybe he made your mom happy, but that doesn’t mean that your dad didn’t make her happy, too.”

“Yeah.” Allison said slowly. “Maybe she knew that. Maybe - maybe she never went to meet him at the airport, and his - his reaction was what made Talia take his memory away.”

“We could try to find out.” Stiles offered. “If you want to. But is it really that important to you? I mean, I can see it mattering to Malia...”

“She’s…” Allison pursed her lips together tightly, taking a deep breath. “Maybe we should. For her sake. But… I don’t know.” She went silent. “Maybe leaving it alone would be better.”

“Take your time and think about it.” Stiles murmured. “I’ll help you, if you do want to find out. You know I will.”

Allison smiled up at him softly. “I do know.” she sighed and leaned against him, staring at the pie still on the plate before she looked back at Stiles. “I think maybe I’ve had enough of home movies for now.” She admitted softly.

Stiles nodded and rubbed Allison’s shoulders. “We’ll watch these later. We have time.”

***

_**April 30, 2013** _

“Okay.” Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Allison. “All I’ve been able to find is that you’re swollen because you’re producing milk already, but it’s not coming out.” He pointed at the screen. “Want to come read it?”

Allison shuffled over slowly, letting out a whimper each time she moved. “I hate this, this is painful, I hate this, this is painful,” she chanted under her breath, and rested her hand on Stiles’ shoulder as she leaned down to read the page. She let out a whine. “Where does it say what can be done to make it not hurt anymore?”

“Well, it recommends massages, hot showers and, um...” Stiles hesitated. “There’s a method that’s supposed to work, but you might think it’s weird?”

Allison’s fingers tightened on Stiles’ shoulders. “If it makes me stop feeling like my boobs are going to fall off, I will do anything. Tell me the thing.”

“Nursing.” Stiles blurted, putting a hand over his face. “I mean, letting me... it’s not a whole lot different from what I do already, anyway. But I’m kind of... I mean, I don’t mind the idea of it. But now you probably think I’m gross.”

Allison’s head tilted. “Nursing - you mean sucking?” She lightly smacked at his hand. “Stop covering your face. You’re saying you basically need to, uh…” The skin at her cheeks began to flame as realization dawned, the color trailing down to her chest. “Suck my nipples to… Relieve the pressure?”

Stiles lowered his hand and nodded as he looked up at her. “Yeah. It’s supposed to help drain the milk.”

Her mouth clacked closed, then opened again. “Uh. Okay. I… Okay.” She said slowly, then nodded. “Okay.” She said again, licking her lips. “Where, uh. Where do you want to…” She looked around, wincing again when she twisted.

Stiles got up from his desk chair, rearranging the pillows on his bed, so that they rested against the wall. He took off his jeans to get comfortable, then sat with his back against the pillows. “Come here.”

Allison took a few steps toward Stiles, a smirk tugging at her lips, and she lazily tugged her shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Climbing onto the bed, she knelt in front of him, her head tilted to the side.

Stiles laughed a little. “Okay. I’ll just...” He leaned forward, his lips tugging at one of her nipples as he put his hands on her hips.

Allison let out a soft, pained whimper, reaching up to hold his shoulders. Biting her lip, she shuffled closer, raising a leg and straddling his hips. “Okay. Okay, maybe…” She reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair, staring down at him.

Stiles pulled back and looked up at her. “Maybe what? Is it weird? We could try the massage thing.”

Allison licked her lips and shook her head. “I was going to say, maybe you could, uh… Suck harder.”

Stiles licked his lips when Allison licked hers, not even realizing he’d done it until afterward. “Okay.” He moved one hand to wrap his arm around her, his forearm against her back as he lowered his mouth to her breast again.

Allison shivered, her gaze intently fixed on Stiles and her arms wound around him. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his and grinding her hips down against him helplessly. She still felt swollen and tight and pained, but part of her was starting to relax, and Stiles’ mouth on her was actually helping a lot.

Stiles made a startled noise, his tongue sliding over Allison’s nipple as he pulled her closer. He pulled away again. “It’s weird. Not in a bad way, just... I kind of expected it to taste like milk, and it sort of does, but it’s kinda the same as when I go down on you. I can taste what you had for breakfast.” He laughed.

Allison snorted, blushing. “Okay, when you say it like that, it sounds kind of gross, Stiles.” She laughed. “But it isn’t… it’s not bad?”

Stiles grinned. “It’s not bad. How do you feel? Any better?”

Allison nodded. “You could say that.” She smiled down at him, shifting her hips once more. “Of course, now I’m horny… Don’t suppose you could help with that.”

Stiles looked up at her as he reached down to push his boxers off of his hips.

Allison grinned down at him, tugging her underwear off to the side. She shifted back and arched a little as she took him inside of her, sliding down until she was fully seated. She sighed happily, and tugged at him, drawing his head back to her chest. “Keep going.”

“I love you.” Stiles grinned back at her and slid a hand under the breast he hadn’t ‘worked on’ yet, lifting it toward his mouth.

Allison giggled softly. “I love you-ooh. Too. I love you, too. Also.” She made a soft noise and drove her hips down, holding Stiles close. Her head tilted back, a silly smile on her face.

***

_**May 16, 2013**_

“Okay, if she or he is still being stubborn today, we’ll just wait until she or he is too big to move around much before we do this again.” Stiles laughed. “I think every two weeks might be excessive.”

Allison nodded. “This is getting a little ridiculous.” She peered down at her stomach, poking it gently. “You hear me, munchkin? Enough is enough. Mommy and Daddy need to know who you’re gonna be so we can start buying stuff for you.”

There was the barest movement against Allison’s stomach.

Allison frowned at Stiles. “I think the baby’s ignoring me.”

“Or sleeping, maybe?” Stiles put his hand on Allison’s stomach. “Hey, you in there. We’re talking to you.”

There were several thumps in quick succession, and Allison yelped, grabbing Stiles’ arm and looking alarmed. “Hey! Don’t you talk back to your father!” The thumping stopped. After a moment, two small ones followed, and Allison rubbed her hand over her belly, looking amused.

Stiles laughed. “Well, at least we know the baby is healthy.” He sat down beside the exam room bed. “Being a dad is the only thing that’s made me appreciate hospitals.”

Allison kicked her feet back and forth a little. “I’d have thought that Scott’s mother all but living in one would have made you appreciate it.” She murmured, lifting a hand and stroking it through his hair.

“Well, I appreciate her, but not the hospital.” Stiles murmured. “We’ve spent too much time in here. This is the best reason, though.”

Allison smiled crookedly at him. “Definitely.” She sighed. “She should be in here soon, right?”

“You know they have some kind of quota for making people wait.” Stiles teased.

“But I don’t wanna wait,” she pouted at him, grinning.

“I’m going to sit you down and make you watch Dawson’s Creek after this, even though I don’t think you even consider that a punishment.”

“I don’t, and you know why?” Allison laughed. “It’s because we’re Pacey and Joey.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles sighed, then smiled at her. “We are. I remember you saying it last year, too. I was going to argue with you, but we even met up again in Paris. That’s kind of scary.”

Allison smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I think it’s kind of perfect.” She murmured.

“Well, I think _you’re_ completely perfect.” Stiles grinned as the ultrasound tech came in.

“That is so sweet.” The tech murmured, smiling faintly at them as she started setting up around them.

Allison grinned. “We disgust our friends.” She said proudly.

“Nah, they’re just jealous.” The tech glanced at Allison’s bare stomach, laughing. “Well, you’re all set to go. I usually have to tell women to lay back and move their shirt out of the way.” She squeezed a little gel from the container, onto Allison’s stomach. “Maybe your baby will be more cooperative today.”

“God, I hope so.” Allison sighed, her breath hitching a little at the cool gel. “The baby was being a little uppity earlier, but we gave he-or-she a talking to.” She laughed a little.

Stiles nodded. “We’re determined to be great parents.”

“Well, that all starts with finding out that - oh, you’re having a girl.” The tech pointed toward the monitor as she moved the wand on Allison’s stomach. “See, there’s one of her legs, and there’s the other one.” She pointed out their daughter’s brain and nose, then her hands and feet. “Congratulations, you two.”

Allison’s mouth fell open, and she stared at the screen, blinking. “I’m gonna have a baby girl.” She said softly, and looked at Stiles. “We’re gonna have a little girl.” She repeated, and let out a laugh.

“We can finally get rid of half of the names in the books we’ve been reading.” Stiles took a deep breath. “That’s awesome. We need to go buy pink blankets. And a doll.”

Allison pressed her lips together, smiling, and nodded eagerly. “Tiny little dresses, and bows, and - actually, I probably should leave that to Lydia, or she might hurt me.” She laughed.

Stiles started to say something else, then remembered that there was someone else in the room with them. “Thank you.” He blurted. “We should go.”

Allison snorted, but grabbed a tissue and wiped off her stomach. “Thank you,” she echoed, and tugged her shirt back into place before hopping down from the exam table. Grabbing her things, she shouldered her purse and took Stiles’ hand. “Is there anything I should do between now and the next appointment?”

“Nothing I can think of. Just eat healthy food, get exercise when you can. But only moderate exercise, like walking. That’s about it.”

Stiles walked out of the room with Allison and started toward the parking lot. “We’re having a girl. We need to call everybody.”

Allison started laughing. “We _absolutely_ do,” she squealed, and threw her arms around Stiles excitedly. “We’re having a girl!”

***

_**January 29, 2013** _

Stiles unfolded the paper instructions, reading over everything carefully, even though he doubted that he needed to know all of it. They trusted Malia and Derek, but Stiles knew that Chris and John would both need more concrete proof than the word of a couple of shapeshifters with exceptional hearing.

Allison danced from one foot to the next, looking uncomfortable. “Babe, come on, I have to pee on the stick. I either do it now, or I’m gonna pee _myself_.” She looked slightly frantic, having drunk nothing but water from morning until early afternoon, at which point it had become a waiting game to see when her bladder would get the hint.

Stiles handed Allison a small cup. “You have to pee into this thing and then put the stick in it.”

Allison grabbed the cup, nodding and placed a rushed kiss on Stiles’ cheek before nearly beating in the door to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Stiles opened the door and leaned in. “After you do the thing with the stick, we have to wait fifteen minutes.”

“We will, get out!” Allison yelped, scrambling for a towel to cover herself. “Don’t watch me peeing!”

Stiles laughed. “Allison, I know what your parts look like, and probably better than you do. I’ve seen you naked. I’ve had parts of my anatomy actually in parts of your anatomy. I’m not freaking out about the fact that you pee.”

“Stiles, come on!” She whined, her face going red. “I can’t - when - you’re watching and I can’t!”

Stiles walked into the bathroom, kissed Allison’s forehead, then walked back out and shut the door behind him. “You’re being ridiculous!” He yelled through the door, grinning.

“Your _face_ is ridiculous!” She sang back at him. There was a whimper immediately following that, and Allison stopped talking completely.

“Did you fall in the toilet?” Stiles tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it.

“I take back every time I’ve ever said I love you, you are a horrible man!” Allison called back to him. The toilet flushed a moment later, and the water ran from the sink before Allison finally came back out, smacking a hand on his chest. She fisted his shirt a second later and dragged him to her for a kiss. “You’re a dork. I don’t really take back the I love yous.”

“I didn’t believe you, anyway. You’re a liar and you have a shy bladder.” Stiles laughed. “I love you, despite that. Or maybe even because of it, I don’t know. Let’s go find a way to kill the next fifteen minutes.”

“Well, it’s not like you could get me more pregnant,” Allison hummed, thinking of their usual favorite way to kill time. She poked his belly before looping her arm through his.

“You’d be surprised by how true that’s not.” Stiles turned his head to kiss Allison. “But no, let’s go turn the tv on or something.”

“Okay.” Allison grinned, leaning against him and kissing him back.

Stiles held Allison’s hand as he walked with her downstairs and into the living room. He turned the tv on and sat down, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Allison curled up against his side, tucking her feet underneath her and winding her arms around his waist.

“When do you think you got pregnant?” Stiles reached up to run his fingers through Allison’s hair. “You weren’t pregnant on my birthday.”

Allison hummed. “I don’t know. If I wasn’t pregnant on your birthday, then I had to have gotten pregnant after, obviously. At least a couple of days after, anyway.”

“You could’ve gotten pregnant on my birthday.” Stiles grinned. “That’d be the best birthday present ever.”

“We can always ask a doctor, when we go to make an appointment.” Allison laughed, butting her nose gently against his cheek. “They could narrow it down.”

“I just want to know if we’re having a girl or a boy. I’ll be happy either way, but it’ll make everything easier, once we find out.” Stiles murmured. “I love you.” He turned his head to kiss her. “Thank you for wanting to have a baby with me.”

Allison kissed him back, cupping his face. “Thank _you_ for choosing to have your baby with _me_.” She replied softly, and wrapped an arm around him.

Stiles laughed. “Well, you’re welcome.”

Allison’s nose scrunched up as she laughed quietly, turning to watch the TV. After enough time had passed, she tugged on Stiles’ hand and stood up. “Come on,” she murmured, leading him back up to the bathroom, where she grabbed the pregnancy test and peered down at it. She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, we've had it in our heads for years that Stiles' mom should be played by Jenna-Louise Coleman.


End file.
